Lost & Found: Secrets of Oona
by Passwordis0.'14
Summary: Everyone knows when enough is enough. This especially applies to 14 year old Oona Shaskan. After her mother and step father's countless arguements and abuse, Oona gets fed up with them and leaves. But, she is found by the one person she has been looking for her entire life.
1. Chapter 1

**Another fanfiction?! I've got tons of ideas. Now that I have my computer back and Basketball is over, I can host a steady schedule for all three of my fanfictions. Isn't that great? It is for me! Two months without my own computer. Nope, No, NO. Lol XD.**

**The Bubble Guppies in this fanfiction are all 14. Mr. Grouper will play Oona's counselor, Sandy will be the social worker, and Mr. Grumpfish will be the court judge. But those are all minor roles and will take part in future chapters.**

**Well, let's begin! **

* * *

Chapter 1: It All Started

Life used to be easy for me. I would have no problems in school. I was passing all my classes. I had alot of friends. I came home to a happy, independent mother. But things aren't like that anymore.

I had to deal with idiots in school now. My grades were dropping. I started to isolate myself from my friends, and soon, they started leaving. I came home to a tired, stressed mother with an alchoholic, impatient step-father. It's funny how life can just dramatically change in a matter of six months.

All my mom and David would do is argue. Argue about David coming home 3 or 4 hours late. Argue about bills. Argue about who left the T.V on. Agure about stupid things, really.

Oh great. They're arguing now.

All this arguing makes me wonder why my _real_ dad left. I mean, my mom is a nice lady and all, but she is a little too... high standard. If something isn't the way she wants it to be, she'll start a riot.

Everytime I ask mom, she usually says "He didn't want kids", but I can tell that is a lie. I remember seeing a letter in the mail fromhim, and David ripping it up and throwing it out. He obviously cared about me enough to actually send me mail, probably explaining his current situation. Too bad David stands in the way of that.

The thing about David is that he claims that he is a great man, but everyone can see right through him. He is sick, sloppy, lazy and a messy person. I don't even know what mom saw in him in the first place. All he really does is get drunk half of the time! Not to mention that Drunk David is abusive.

A normal person would have enough and would walk away from the situation. But me? I can't. It's not all that easy. My aunt would send me back, my cousins would annoy the crap out of me, my father is no where to be found, and my grandparents are a little too _old_ to be taking care of a 14 year old now.

This is basically my life in a nutshell.

* * *

A month after David came in and basically ruined my life, I went mute. I didn't talk to anyone. Anyone. Which is basically one of the reasons why I isolated myself from my old friends. Mom would always try to urge me to talk, but I wouldn't. Especially for her.

Oh, great. It's one of these nights. Where mom gets_ so_ mad that she makes David sleep in the living room. Which is directly across from my room. Great. Nice move, _"mom"_.

"Oona," David ordered, "Get me a beer!". I rolled her eyes, but I knew that she had to get it either way. Either get it or... get the punishment. It's how David runs things. Which is why his ex wife and kids have a restraining order against him. I cursed them, for they were lucky. Well, not _exactly_. They had to put with this guy for seven years. Me? Almost a year now.

I run to the refridgerator to get a beer, but turns out, I'm out of luck. There are no more left. I sigh. Tell him or just hide in the pantry? Neither one sounds good. The pantry used to have mice in it, and even though it's been three months, I still do not trust it.

I walk back into the living room, getting ready to confess. David is on his phone, sluring a bunch of slang, for he is already drunk. He puts the phone down and glares at me. "Well? Stupid girl, where is the beer?" David barks, "Why are you just staring at me like an idiot?".

I gulp. He's gonna blow. And mom's not gonna hear. And I'm not gonna tell her in the morning. And David's gonna laugh in my face. But who said that there had to be a tomorrow with this family? Maybe I could just... run away?

I shake my head no, and before he could reach out and hit me, I run upstairs and lock my room door. I put my ear on the door for a few minutes to hear if he is coming with the key. He's not. He is talking to his friend about how much of an idiot my mom and I are. Such a cold, disrespectful human being.

* * *

But I, however, am fed up. I grab a my old bookbag from last year, which was basically a duffel bag. I toss in school books, clothes, snacks, my phone/charger, blankets, pillows, stuffed animals, my diary/pen, anything that can fit. I wipe angry tears away and think of a way to get out. The window? Too narrow. The front door? David. The basement's door? Too dark and creepy. The back door in the kitchen? Aha!

I tiptoe down the stairs, in which David is still blabbering on the phone, not paying any attention. I crawl into the kitchen, all the way to the backdoor. Then, I get on my feet and run out of the house.

And I am running, running, running. Freedom! But, I take a sudden stop. Where will I stay? Who will take care of me? I would stay with Deema, who is somewhat still friends with me, but her mother would just send me home. Where David and mom can both take turns screaming at me, and David can hit me.

I begin to walk. I'll just stay at a safe spot. Hopefully, the safe spot is far, far away from the house.

I look around the street I am walking down. Busherman Street. I see a club, an art gallery, hair stores, corner stores, shoe stores, furniture warehouses. There are two men fighting over a can of beer. Three teenage girls, who look to be in senior year or college, chatting loudly and texting on their phones. A lady blasting "Drunken Love" by Beyonce in her car. I look at my phone. 87% charged. 10:04 P.M.

I sigh. My destination for tonight is probably far, far away. And I am sleepy. _Great_. I sit on the bus station bench on the corner of the street for the while, even though the last bus ran twenty minutes ago.

I put my bag under my head and begin to dream. The perfect house. The perfect parents. The perfect friends. The perfect boyfriend. The perfect meals. The perfect job. _Anything_ perfect. Or anything I could _consider_ perfect. My life with Mom and David are not one of those.

When I wake up, I look up to the sky. It's still dark. I check my phone for the time. 2:34 A.M.** Two missed calls from MOM**, **Five from** **DAVID**.

I get on my feet and start running, for I know that they will start searching pretty soon, and Busherman Street is not too far from mine. I curse under my breath, for coming up with such a stupid, dangerous, idiotic idea. I could get caught! I can get in serious trouble with the law! Why didn't I think this all out? Why didn't I just keep on being mute and living that horrible life with Mom and David?

After running for about six blocks, I stop to catch my breath. I look at the street sign. Kisher Avenue. I've only been on this street three times. There's nothing here really. Except for a bunch of secret businesses and spy stations for the state, according to Deema.

I feel a shiver go down my spine. I sigh, and decide to go on. Soon enough, I see two men. One short and chubby, black hair, brown eyes. One eye is bigger than the other. I can't help but stare at it. Then my attention is directed to the other man.

Tall, thin, dark purple hair, almond eyes, olive skin. My heart skips a beat. He resembles... _me_!

The two men notice me. The short one mutters, "What is that kid doing 'ere? Get 'em outta here!". But the tall man ignores it, and approaches me. I don't know whether to back away or run. My feet are glued to the ground. _Perfect_.

"Oona? Is that you?" The man's voice has a hint of disbelief in it. My eyes widen. He is a relative! I nod eagerly and smile. The man begins to tear up and rushes to hug me.

"Oona! I am your father!".

* * *

**And... Scene! So there ya have it folks. Do you like it? Love it? Do you need more? Do you think it is alright? Do you think it could be a little better (or more)? Please post your feelings about this in a review! I would appreciate it!**

**Bye-cha-ko!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! I have some depressing news, that only my draft buddies knew up until now. **

**I _MIGHT _leave FFN. I have a lot of issues in life, not to mention the fact that I have been releasing some lackluster stuff. I feel like my stories lack character, lack expressions/emotions, lack detail. And I know most of you might disagree, but this is basically about how I feel. You understand right?**

**However, the decision is not final. I will do some thinking over the next few months.**

**Now let's begin, shall we?**

* * *

Chapter: Explanations

After a long car ride to my dad's house, which was two miles away from my mom's, we were able to establish some things. Why I didn't talk and why I used a whiteboard for communication. Why I ran away. Why he worked for the state. All of that stuff. But there was one issue we didn't fix: Why he abandoned me for so many years.

I didn't know whether this was the right time or not to ask him. I mean, we _just_ reunited. It would be kind of rude, not to mention, who knows how we would take it? Maybe he would just be open and calm and explain why. Maybe he'll throw a David and get angry. Who knows?

"So what school do you go to? You know, tonight's a school night." Dad tried to start small talk as we entered his house. Well, let's say, _mansion_. This place was huge! There were about seven bedrooms and a bathroom in all of them (except in his "office".). And the TV and the living room were huge! The kitchen and the two other bathrooms were medium-sized. I look around the house. There are lots of pictures of... _me_? From when I was 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12. Mom must have stopped sending him pictures of me when I turned twelve. That little sneak.

_**I go to Seaside Catholic Middle School,** _I began to write. "Seaside? Your mother and I went there when _we_ were kids! And our parents!" My father exclaimed. Interesting, I guess.

What I really worried about was: If I went to school tomorrow, would David and my mom go there in hopes of finding me? They most likely will. Maybe dad should go with me too. He said he didn't have to work tomorrow, since the government shut down for the week.

_**Can you come with me? What if mom and David**_** come?**, I wrote. I was beginning to worry. What would happen if I had to go back with them? David would most likely beat the crap out of me. And then mom would give me 30-day lectures. Yeah, I know them like that.

"Of course I will honey! Actually, I'll go to the Principal instead and explain the situation to them!" I tensed. They would have to hear from my point of view, right? But I don't talk. I _write_. Then we'd end up in a courthouse with a custody battle going on. And I'd be stuck in the middle of it. _Writing_, not talking, of course.

"It's time for you to go to bed sweetie," Dad kissed my forehead, giving me another tight hug, "Your room is the second one to the left. I've been waiting for the day you'd come over and visit, but I guess it never happened.". I could see a look of hurt in his eyes. Hey, I would be hurt if I got separated from my child, too!

_**Love you dad,** _I wrote on my board, and raced off to find my room before he could even respond.

* * *

I laid in my bed, looking directly at the ceiling. There was nothing for me to do. I didn't want to go on my phone. I couldn't sleep. I wasn't hungry. Nothing. I was just staring blankly at the ceiling.

I began to think things over. David and Mom's arguement, me running away, meeting up with my father. It seemed nearly_ impossible_. All of it. I mean, me running away because I am fed up with David and Mom's crap? Okay, that is believable. But me meeting up with my father, after years of not knowing him, and he can recognize me when the last picture he ever got of me was from two years ago? Well, my appearance didn't really change over the past few years...

It was all just... crazy. What have I gotten myself into? I could get in serious trouble! I mean, I always wanted to meet my dad, but not like this. Not from running away. I wanted him to come around. Make my life better at the house. But maybe that isn't easy with mom there? I know that she would be so quick to say something about it.

I decided to not worry about it, and that tomorrow was going to be a new, and maybe a even worse day tomorrow.

* * *

"We need to hear from the child themself and hear from their perspective..." I could not believe it. It has barely even been six hours, and I am already in in the office!

So, basically, this is what happened.

Dad came to the school with me, and he went straight to theoffice, as he promised. He told the Principal about the situation, about everything, and the Principal called Mom. Fortunate enough for me, she brought _David_.

So now we're all sitting in the office. Mom with her arms crossed, glaring at me and Dad. Dad looking directly at the principal. David looking like he is going to punch the crap out of me any second now. And I'm just sitting there in suspense. What will happen?

"And although you were given legal custody of Oona, Mrs. Pecks," The Principal continued, "You have failed to allow the father to visit the child. Which is basically _illegal_, according to your agreement with the state.". Mom sighed angrily, and kept her eyes on Dad.

"Now Oona, what do _you_ think?" The Principal asked, a little more kind. I looked around the room. David, Mom, Dad. Two angry people, and one innocent guy, desperate to keep his daughter in the right hands. I couldn't talk... with them here. The two angry people would feel angry, betrayed, and try to bring down that one innocent guy.

**_I need them to leave_**, I told the Principal. David tried to sneak a glance at what I wrote, but Mom held him back. The Principal nodded.

"By request of the child, I am going to have to ask you three to leave." The Principal said hesitantly, a look of worry appearing on his face. Dad, Mom and David left without a single word.

The Principal looked at me expectantly, gesturing toward the clock. It was already the end of second period, and by school rules, I can not miss more than three periods. So in other words, _make this quick_.

_**I want to stay with Dad,** _I began, _**I ran away for a reason! All David and Mom would do is agrue. They never paid attention to me. And when they did, they were either odering me around, hitting me, or calling me foul stuff. I couldn't take it anymore!**_

The Principal stared at the board, mortified. No one knew the true stories of my life. Not even the Principal. Not even Dad, until I told him the night before. Everyone thought I was in the right hands. But I _wasn't_.

"Well, it's about time you get to class, Ms. Shaskan," The Principal cleared his throat, speaking hesitantly, "I'll talk to all three of your guardians for you.". He winked at me, and I took that as my cue to leave.

I walked out slowly, ignoring the rude comments from David and Dad eventually telling him off. I felt like a zombie. I just wanted to _die_.

* * *

"See Oona? I told you that everything would be okay!" My dad said as we entered the house. It turns out that Dad has legal custody of me for the month. Then the trial will choose who I will live with. It was pretty fair, for Dad and I. Mom and David, however, did not like the idea at all. Because they know what they did.

"So, there's a boy next door who would like to meet you." Dad continued, as I placed my books on the table. I arched an eyebrow in question. A boy? I wonder who it could be. And why did he want to meet me?

"His name is Nonny Pirruccello..." Nonny Pirruccello?! The smartesrt kid in my school?! Why did he want to meet _me_?!

"He's a nice kid, you know," Dad went on, "Not a trouble maker like most of the other boys in this neighborhood.". I wanted to say "I know Dad.", but I couldn't. As you may already know, I am a _selective mute_.

"Hello Mr. Shaskan, Hello Oona." A voice from behind us said. I turned around, and there he was: _Nonny Pirruccello_.

He had this kind of "Know-it-alll", smug look on his face. That is usually the face he had on, and that is why most people avoided him. I don't feel intimidated by him though. That's just kind of how people are, unconciously.

I wave at him, smiling kindly, probably the kindest smile he's seen in a while. his signature face disappears, and it replaced with a friendly one.

I honestly think he can become my new best friend.

* * *

This day so far has been going great for me. I can officially stay with my dad, with out worrying about getting him in trouble. I also started a great friendship with Nonny, after only hanging out with him for an hour or so. And, I didn't need to worry about another David-Mom arguement. Everything was going great.

_For now_.

* * *

**So, as I said, my decision isn't final. I really liked being on here the past year. But like I said, the difficulties. There are too much for me to handle. And you guys know how long it takes me to update sometimes.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Bye-cha-ko!**


End file.
